


Just for you [KBKY]

by katerskater



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breeding Kink, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, listen just. just take it from my hands, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/pseuds/katerskater
Summary: hiiiii, i got possessed again to write some KabuKey NSFW so...
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Just for you [KBKY]

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, i got possessed again to write some KabuKey NSFW so...

It was just another outing, just another date for the two of them; Kabu was pretty used to walking around Motostoke alongside Key, his younger partner usually held onto his hand as they paced around, sometimes when they felt braver they even clung to his arm, nudging him with their face from time to time in an affectionate gesture. Key was getting better and better at handling public displays of affection, no longer becoming flustered to the point of passing out whenever Kabu decided to plant a kiss on their lips while they were outside. It was just another way in which Key had been slowly changing, letting themself be freer instead of keeping everything inside, and he loved them for it, and he made sure to mention it as often as he could despite their embarrassed protests and playful smacks on his arm, but Kabu had never been someone to not speak his mind.

Yes, Key was getting used to being more affectionate in other settings aside from Kabu’s place, or their own apartment, but _this_ ...was certainly different than to what he was accustomed to. During their date tonight Key had been more...touchy; their hands would find Kabu’s at all moments, or their warm fingertips would slide underneath his sleeve as they tenderly stroked his hand, much to his surprise, all while Key never took their eyes off of him. Of course they wouldn’t shy away from his gaze anymore, they were dating now, it’s not like it was at first where they didn’t know anything about each other, they were in a _relationship_ now, so it made sense for Key to be able to look at him directly in the eye now but this...this was different. Kabu felt as if they were scanning every single aspect of him - from his neatly trimmed grey hair, to the lines on his face, the way his lips moved when he talked…

It wasn’t unusual for him to become flustered around them now, and he thought it funny, seeing how he wasn’t a shy man or anything like that, he had never been afraid to say what was on his mind or to display his love for someone else, but it had been different with Key and he thought that perhaps maybe that did change him a little bit. His heart raced when their fingertips rested on his neck, and he couldn’t stop the rush he felt as his face became flushed, nor could he stop his gut from feeling tight as he felt his member throb in response to their touch. Now _that_ made him feel embarrassed, it’s not as if he was a young man experiencing lust for the first time, but he felt a little silly being a grown man (of his age no less) and getting hard in public due to their lover.

This didn't escape Key, of course, as they simply gave his hand a squeeze and scooted closer to him, their body pressed up against his. To anyone else, it might’ve seemed like just a normal embrace between a couple, a deep warm hug, but Key took advantage of Kabu’s big coat that shielded his legs from view, as they slightly pressed their hips against his growing bulge, the tips of his ears becoming hot red at this as he simply cleared his throat, trying to keep it together.

“Let’s go back,” Key started, their voice soft, just above a whisper as they nuzzled his neck, their warm breath sending shivers down his spine. “Mind if I stay the night?”

He took their hand and brought it up to his lips, gently grazing their knuckles as he looked at them and nodded. He brought his other hand to their side, slowly dragging it up their arm as they now shivered under his touch. “Do you even need to ask?”

The trip back to Kabu’s flat had been as quick as they could have managed; the moment that the door was shut behind them, Key wasted no time and quickly took hold of his lips with their own, kissing him deeply and passionately as their fingers curled around his tresses of salt and pepper hair. Kabu, in turn, made sure to return their affection tenfold, slightly going above and biting down on their lip as Key moaned into his mouth, one of their hands released his hair and trailed down towards his firm chest, groping his strong pecs underneath his shirt.

“Well, you’re far from being the shy Key I knew,” he teased them, his hands rested on their hips as he began to trail down to caress their plump behind.

He was half-expecting them to become flustered again, to turn into a shy and mumbling mess in a way that endeared him _so_ damn much, but Key simply smiled, their hand still groping his chest as they looked up at him. “Do you _want_ me to be timid tonight, _sir_ ?” They giggled, watching his face turn redder by the second after having said that; they knew his weakness, and they made sure to exploit it whenever they could since they loved his flustered side just as much as he loved theirs. They didn’t stop there, though, and gently took his hands away from their butt and placed them on either side of their face as they pouted. “Should I act a little shy tonight, sir? Do you want me to moan and stutter your name as you plow me?” His breath caught in his throat as their lips brushed against his thumb, and before he knew it they were sucking on it, never breaking eye contact with him as they did this and Kabu’s bulge was growing by the second. “Fine, I can be...just a little sh-shy, this time, so _please_...treat me right, Mr. Kabu?”

It almost felt as if something snapped within Kabu. He brought their face closer and kissed them, a little more aggressively this time before he picked them up into his arms, grunting just a little from the effort but nothing he couldn’t handle as he carried them to the bedroom. He plopped them down on the soft mattress, not giving them a second to regain their breath as he claimed their lips again, shoving his tongue inside of their mouth as Key allowed it, and met him with their own tongue as well. In a matter of minutes, the two had become a mess, clothes had been ushered off clumsily and desperately, tossed off to the side without a care to where they landed on the floor. Kabu slid a hand down to feel Key’s clit, his fingers gently parting their lips as he was met with their sticky, wet warmth.

“My, so wet already…” He mumbled against them, his voice low as he kissed their neckline and Key squirmed underneath his touch, rocking their hips a little bit against his fingers. He brought his hand back and grabbed Key by their hips, gently bringing them closer to the edge of the bed as he kneeled down, letting their legs rest on his shoulders as he began to plant little kisses along their inner thighs, inching closer and closer to their inner lips but never close enough as Key began to whine in impatience.

“Kabu…” They groaned, their brows furrowed a little bit in annoyance. “If you’re gonna do it...do it already...you’re driving me crazy…” They gasped as he brought up his hand to pinch their clit, enjoying the feeling of Key’s thighs holding his head in place as they shivered and moaned. His thumb circled around their entrance, slightly pressing down on their wetness as Key’s body reacted to his touch, more fluid coming out of them as he kept teasing them. “Nnnhg...y-you’re so mean…”

“Perhaps if you asked nicely?” Kabu almost muttered the words into their pussy, knowing that the feeling of his hot breath on their lips would do nothing but make them wetter. “I want to hear you say it.”

Key could barely get the words out of their throat, the stimulation fogged their brain up so badly and all they could really think about was cumming on his fingers right then and there, but they managed to collect some will as they swallowed. “Pl-please… _please_...please eat me out, sir…”

“With pleasure.” 

That was all he said before finally diving in, his tongue working in and out as Key’s moans got louder, their breaths got shakier and their thighs pressed up against his head. He had to admit he quite enjoyed the feeling of Key holding him in place with their big, soft thighs, and he sucked on their clit, slightly biting on it as Key began to cry out in pleasure now, their fingers digging into his hair as he continued to eat them out. In fact, Key was being so good, that he slipped in a finger or two inside as his tongue continued to work its magic, and before he knew it, he felt their release drip into his mouth and down his chin, Key panting and gasping for air as he slowly climbed over them, looking down at them as their body was rocked by their orgasm.

He leaned down. “Want a taste?” he said, his voice husky and low as Key simply nodded and he closed the distance between them, kissing his younger lover passionately as they licked his lips. He got up, grabbing one of their legs as he raised it over his shoulder, gently shoving the tip of his dick inside of them as they arched their back in response, their hands gripped at the sheets. “You’ve been so good, haven’t you…” He breathed, pushing himself inside a little more, slowly but surely, as the walls of Key’s pussy began to grip his cock, welcoming him inside. “You’ve become so confident...and yet you still become a shy little Key for me, huh? Just for me… You deserve a reward.”

Key cried out as he fully sheathed his dick inside of them, one of his hands rested on their leg while the other gripped their hip with force as he began to rock his hips against them, the sound of skin hitting skin became faster and faster as he railed them. He grunted as he looked at the body below him; he had never thought that him and Key would end up like this when they first met, he hadn’t even thought about _being_ like this with anyone at his age, and certainly not with someone who was much younger than he was. And yet here he was, determined to show Key the depth of his passion and love for them, determined to let them know just how grateful Kabu was for them, for everything, for their love, for their compassion, for trusting in him…

He leaned down, Key panted against him as he continued to move his hips against them. “Only...only show this side of you to me...no one else…” He began, voice rough, his own breathing a little strained as he went deeper inside of them. “No one else…” He bit down on Key’s neck as he felt them cum around his dick, and soon enough, he felt his own climax as he poured himself inside of them, his cum overflowing a little from the sides as it dripped down Key’s thighs. He rested his hand on their cheek, his lover barely able to see him through half lidded eyes.

Key managed to nuzzle against his hand, kissing the inside of it tenderly and sweetly as they smiled up at him. “Kabu...I’m yours...and you’re mine…” They breathed, brushing their fingertips softly against his cheekbone. “If I didn’t think that...do you think I would let you come inside of me every time?” They rested on their arms, bringing their face closer to his, their lips barely touching his. “You’re the only one, sir…” They mumbled against him, his dick started to twitch again as his libido rose once more. “Please...I want you to drain yourself inside of me… You wanna breed me so badly, don’t you? You’re an old man, after all...can’t afford to waste a single drop…”

Without warning, Kabu pushed himself again inside, and Key smiled at him, moaning a little against his mouth. “Careful, Key… I might just take you up on your offer…”

“I hope you do…”

Their fingers laced together as he started to pound into them again, their gazes interlocked in silent “I love you”s, but there was no need for any more words for the rest of that night. There was no need for words even after they were done, exhausted, resting against each other covered in sweat and cum as Key fell asleep by his side, his hands gently brushing the hair out of their face as they rested, and he smiled to himself.

He was really lucky.


End file.
